The Oracle
by octi-chan
Summary: why doesn't sasuke find the right girl for him? ask the oracle! she always speak the truth...but i'm not sure if the uchiha will like the answer...SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**The Oracle**

- Aaaargh i don't get it! Why can't i find a good girlfriend?!- said Sasuke pacing through Naruto's department

- Cause you're a bastard- commented Naruto preparing some coffee

Sasuke stopped to glare at the blonde, but since he was used to it he just ignored his friend. Naruto walked towards the Uchiha and handed him his coffee which he accepted gratefully

- Now, seriously, what happened? you and Sakura seemed to be really in love a few days ago, don't tell me you already scared her like all the others- asked the Uzumaki sitting on the couch and putting his cup in the little table between him and Sasuke.

- I don't scare them, stupid. They scare **me**

- Sakura wasn't scary, as far as i know you said she was a calm, smart and pretty girl

- Well she seemed to be! but in the inside she was a psycho, i swear you. She had an altar to adore me in her room! and when i told her that i was going to the movies with you she almost punched me! she even growled at my mother when she got near me. No, she wasn't the right one- he answered with a sigh

- Sasuke, you've certainly got a problem, this is the tenth girl you've dumped in a month or so

- It's not my fault i always get the freaky ones- he said pouting a little- what can i do?

- Hmmm- Naruto tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully for a seconds before answering- i know! you should go and ask the Oracle!

- The Oracle?!

- Yup- the blonde nodded- she and i are good friends and she often advices me about stuff, i'm sure she'll help you

- I don't think i should bother the Oracle with things like this- said Sasuke

- Nah, don't worry! she doesn't bite!- the blonde smiled brightly

Seeing his best friend's enthusiasm and being quite desperate he agreed to go and visit the Oracle

yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

He stood in front of the white door feeling slightly nervous and knocked. He waited a few minutes before the door opened and a brown haired woman lead him to the waiting room. As they walked she told him that her name was Miharu and that if he needed something she would gladly help him. He asked if all the legends about the Oracle were true and she laughed telling him that he should wait and see for himself. Finally they arrived.

The waiting room was purple with aromatic candles and incense burning, the whole mixture of smells making him kinda dizzy. He sat on the also purple couch and stared at the door that had " Oracle" written in golden letters

- Please stay here while i announce your visit to the Oracle- said Miharu before entering the room

He waited wondering why the hell he let Naruto convince him to come, the blonde always got him to do whatever he wanted. It was part of Naruto's charm after all. He never knew why, but people were attracted to his blonde friend like bees to honey. Maybe it was because he looked like a summer day: golden and unruly hair, eyes so sparkly and blue like a sky without clouds, tanned skin and the brightest and happiest smile ever. Or maybe it was because he had the purest heart he had ever seen. It was funny how they were best friends being the total opposites. Pondering about this things he didn't notice Miharu had come back and was talking to him, he only came back to reality when she waved a hand in front of him.

- Sasuke-san, the Oracle is waiting for you

- Ok- he said and he entered

Miharu closed the door after him leaving him in front the Oracle.

She wasn't all that he expected. The Oracle was a redheaded girl wore in two high ponytails, pretty face and golden eyes that he felt were peering into his very soul.

- Please sit- she said, her voice was soft and sweet

Sasuke did as requested and she smiled kindly at him

- My name is Raine and i'm the Oracle, now tell me, what's your question?

- Uhmmm i'd like to know...why i can't find the right girl for me- he asked feeling a little stupid and blaming Naruto for all

- Oh, that was it? you know, the answer is easy- she said smiling

- Really? tell me- he was amazed

" _This girl sure is quick!"_

- Yup, you can't find a right girl for you because you don't really like them. Sasuke-kun, congratulations! you're gay!

For once the Uchiha was dumbfounded

- WHAT?!

**To be continued...**

**Author's notes: **YAY! my first english fic! i dunno how i came with this idea...it just popped out in my head begging to be written, i know this first chapter ain't that interesting but have a little faith, ok? n.n i'll make sure it gets better and reviews always help

i hope you enjoyed and please review if you liked it

octi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**The Oracle**

- WHAT?!

- There's no need to shout, you know- she told him putting her fingers inside her ears

- BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST SAID?! I'M NOT GAY!- shouted Sasuke

He was shocked and angry. How dare that girl to call him gay?! he had dated almost every girl in town and he had never ever felt attracted to any man in his whole life! he didn't wear pink! he didn't have any rainbows or happy things (apart from Naruto) around him! He was noooot gay!

- Sure as hell you are- she said looking at him angrily- i'm never wrong!

- Yes you are cause i'm NOT gay!

- Stop being such a crybaby and get over it- she huffed- now leave

- I'm not leaving until you tell me why do you think i'm gay!

- I don't think or guess you are, i just **know**. Now tell me, how was your last relationship?

- I thought i was dating Satan

- Yeah i know Sakura is hard to handle

- How do you...?

- She came the day after to ask me if i was really totally and completely sure she should date Rock Lee now that you had dumped her, let's get back to the topic. Did you have any romantic feelings towards her, sincerely? or were you just trying to get some love?

- I...- now that he thought about it, why did he ever date Sakura?

- See?- Raine smirked

- But i've never had any feelings towards men, i can't be gay!

- Oh it's just that you haven't found your right guy yet, but i'm sure you will. You're good-looking after all

- Haven't you thought i may be asexual?- he asked hopeful

- Nope- she smiled- the only person alive who is totally asexual is your brother Itachi

Sasuke's eye twitched. Now he knew why the dobe and the redhead were friends: they were both nuts!

- Well, why are you still here? i answered you, so you can go now- the Oracle said pointing the door

The second Sasuke shut the door, Raine started to laugh

- This will be sooo much fun!

Miharu opened the door

- Why are you laughing, Raine?- she asked

- Oh it's because i feel great today, Mi-chan. I just guided a poor soul in the search of true love! it's just a matter of time for him to hook up with Naruto!

- And how do you know they'll hook up?- said Miharu sweatdropping

- I just know, i'm the Oracle

And they both started laughing again

yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

- That damn girl is crazy! and this is all your fault, dobe! i shouldn't have listened to you!- said Sasuke pacing (again) through Naruto's place

- Hey don't blame me, teme!

- You told me to go!

- Yeah! to search an answer and you got it! i don't know why you're all angry about- said the blonde crossing his arms

- You don't?! she told me i was gay!

- Being gay is totally normal this days- the Uzumaki commented patting him in the back

- Turn gay and then tell me, Naruto- Sasuke looked at him angrily shoving his hand away

- Sorry, i like girls. And don't worry, i'll be your friend forever, remember?

- Oh, that makes me sooo relieved- said the Uchiha sarcastically- having a dobe with me will make things a lot better

- You don't have to be such a bastard always, i was trying to cheer you up- Naruto pouted at him

Sasuke looked away from the blonde's "sad-puppy" eyes and cute pout because he knew he'll fell in his trap again. Not resisting that face that much he finally looked at him

- Fine, i'm sorry for that- he sighed- it's just that i can't believe it, maybe she was wrong

- That can't be, the Oracle is always right about everything! she got my parents together, and your parents too! she prevented the flood years ago and...!

- Ok, i get it, she can't be wrong. But you don't believe i'm gay, right?

- Well i don't know...maybe we can find a way to find out if you really are- Naruto suggested- i'll go and ask her if she has any ideas!

- Not to her again- now Sasuke was pouting, what a hell of a day

- I'll go alone then, don't mess up my apartment while i'm gone, Sasuke!- he warned

- Like it could get any more messed- he smirked

Naruto stuck his tongue to him and he left.

Sasuke smiled. The dobe was and always be like a little kid, playful and optimistic. He contrasted with Sasuke's own brooding and serious personality. Total opposites that balanced each other: ying and yang, the moon and the sun, day and night. Stuff like that.

Then he realized he was thinking a lot about Naruto

" _Maybe it's because we spent too much together and that we're best friends, that's why i can't get him out of my head"_

_- Did you have any romantic feelings towards her, sincerely? or were you just trying to get some love?_

Raine's words suddenly appeared in his mind shocking him

" _I didn't have any feelings towards Sakura and after how she acted around Naruto and anyone who tried to get near me i just had to dump her. I can't be with someone who doesn't appreciate my best friend, i'm loyal!"_

_It's that all?- _asked a voice inside his head

Sure it was all!

_Nuh-uh, i don't think that's all, pretty boy. Because you couldn't stop thinking about him when you were with Sakura- _said the voice again

He wasn't!

Was he?

- Crap- he muttered- that girl's words sure got to me...but i can't...

_Be in love with him without knowing, right?_

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Oracle**

- Miharu, go and open the front door- said Raine finally stopping

- Uh, why?- she asked holding her sides

- Naruto is waiting outside and i want to talk to him

Miharu did as the Oracle had told her and she wasn't surprised when she opened the door to find the blonde smiling.

- Hi Mi-chan!

- Hi, Naruto-kun, please come in. The Oracle already knows you're here- she told him as they walked to Raine's room

The first thing he noticed when he entered the redhead's room was the huge grin she had on her face as she greeted him and how she barely hold her laughter.

- Naru-chan, long time no see! sit down and tell me what do you want help with

- It's not about me this time, Rai-chan. It's about Sasuke- he said wondering why was her friend so happy today

- Yup, your gay friend- she said smiling

- You told him he was but, Rai-chan...i'm not really sure he is, i mean...if he were i would've noticed already, don't you think?- he commented

- Hmmm not really but you didn't come here just to tell me that, right? let me guess, you want to help him find out if he is or not?

- Yup, i don't want to contradict you but i think it'll be better if he finds out on his own

- Sure. And you're lucky, Naru-chan cause i already have an idea- she said resting her chin on her linked hands

_- _Yeah, what?- he asked feeling a bit nervous

- You and Sasuke are friends, right?

- Best friends ever- he said smiling widely

The Oracle nodded a little and stared at him, her golden eyes sparkling with mischief

- And you would do anything to help him, riiiight?- she asked once more

- Everything and anything that's needed- he answered truthfully

She nodded again and kept quiet for a few minutes before looking straight to him, her grin widening by the second

- Then it's all settled! you're going to be his boyfriend for the next 3 months!- she told him

yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

_I can't be in love with him without knowing, right?_

Sasuke's eyes widened at his sudden answer, he pushed his hand through his black hair and sat down on the couch to keep pondering about that

- I just can't- he muttered to himself

He sat up suddenly, his hands to his head in despair

That would be like my worsest mistake ever, falling in love with the dobe! Even if it sounds harsh...and it's not like i don't appreciate Naruto or care about him it's just that...it can't be! we're best friends, and that friendship can't be ruined with a love relationship. What if we broke up? would we still be friends after? and ...why am i even thinking about that? we won't ever be boyfriends or lovers, right? ugh, damn the Oracle! it's all her fault! if she hadn't told me i was gay i wouldn't be so confused!

He breathed quickly after he had spoken his doubts. When he finally calmed he sat down again

- Being in love with Naruto isn't even a possibility- he told himself- and if i were, it would be just a mistake since he like's girls and not boys

He sighed, the feeling that he could lose the blonde to a girl making him sad and sort of nostalgic

- What am i going to do now?

yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

- Excuse me?- he asked a little startled

- You heard me, Naruto. You wanted a solution and i gave it to you. Sasuke's your best friend and you said you'd do anything for him, so what's wrong? it's just a favour between friends- Raine chuckled at the blonde's face- you're the right person to help him. I know he won't trust anybody else to be his boyfriend

- You said 3 months?- he asked meekly

- Yup, 3 months. That's the exact you need to develop a good relationship with him

- I think 3 months it's a short time- he commented thoughtfully

- Well, you've known each other since kids so i thought i'd be ok with you, but if you want to take your time it can be 6 months- the readheaded girl smirked at his friend

- No, no! 3 months are fine- he agreed

- Good boy, Naru-chan, now you can leave

- Ok, thanks for the help Rai-chan...i guess- he said before leaving

- It was nothing and oh, before i forget it: you can't tell him nothing about my plan, ok? if you do it won't work- she warned him

- Ok, got it- he said- hey, Oracle

- Yeah?

- Why are you so happy today?

- Making others lives easier makes me happy!- she told him- now go, i bet your boyfriend's waiting for you

She shooed him and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea

" _Today's been great!"_

yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

- Tadaima!

- You took your time- greeted Sasuke taking Naruto's coat

- Yeah, well...since we're good friends we also talked about other stuff hehehehe- he answered rubbing his neck bashfully

- Sure- the raven looked at him suspiciously- and what did she told you about you- know- what?

- Nothing!- he said quickly- she told me you were an ungrateful bastard and that you should find out on your own!

- Really? if you go to visit her again tell her that she's a crazy bitch

- Don't make her angry, Sasuke, you'll see how she finds a way to take revenge- Naruto told him concerned

- Oh that scares me, the evil Oracle is going to take revenge on me!- he said mockingly

- Don't play with that, teme- he sighed- fine, do whatever you want. I don't know how you're going to get a boyfriend acting like that

- You know i can be charming when i want to and...wait, who says i need a boyfriend?!

- I do, you need someone to take care of you and since you're not into girls...

- Right, i forgot that i'm gay- he said bitterly

- Look, don't be so angry...maybe this is something good after all...- he told him blushing and fidgeting

" _If this is what the Oracle suggests then i'm doing it! but hell...this is so so soooo embarrasing! what i'm suppoused to tell him now? he'll be freaked out!"_

_- _What do you mean?

Sasuke was confused by his friend's blush and failed not to notice how cute he looked like that. His heartbeat picked up when Naruto moved near him and looked at him with his crystal clear blue eyes

- I mean that...maybe...you can fill someone's lonely heart now...

The blonde moved nearer and supported his head in Sasuke's shoulder. He lifted it to the Uchiha's ear which tickled as Naruto whispered to him...

_Like mine_

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Oracle**

- I mean that...maybe...you can fill someone's lonely heart now...

The blonde moved nearer and supported his head in Sasuke's shoulder. He lifted it to the Uchiha's ear which tickled as Naruto whispered to him...

_Like mine_

yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

Sasuke blushed a bright crimson color and felt his temperature rising (from embarrasment, perverts!)

"_ This can't be happening...this is impossible! no...no no!!!"_

He shoved Naruto away from him making the blonde stumble a little

- Don't play with things like that, Uzumaki, i'm warning you!- he said angrily and slightly hurted

- I'm not playing, you teme! it was serious!- yelled the foxy boy also crimson red

- Yeah sure!- replied the replied the raven sarcastically

- It was! why do you think I whispered like that to you, idiot?!- said Naruto frustrated crossing his arms

" _Damn! and I was doing my best effort...see if I try to flirt with you again, bastard!"_

- Your prankster instincts?

- I'll never play with that and less with you!

- Prove it then!- yelled Sasuke

- Fine! you asked for it!- answered the blonde before crashing his lips with the Uchiha

_He was shocked_

_Terribly shocked_

_Naruto was kissing him?_

Even though he was just pressing his lips against his he could feel electricity all through his body. It lasted a little more than a second and then Naruto parted away not daring to look at Sasuke. After an uncomfortable silence, the Uchiha finally got his voice back to ask

- What was that for?

- You wanted proof, remember?- said the blonde still not wanting to look at the raven

- That wasn't a decent kiss, dobe, there's no way i'll believe you with just that- answered Sasuke without thinking

- What?- asked Naruto his eyes widening

- You heard me- he smirked

" _The truth is that I want more...I've never felt the same kissing a girl..."_

- W-well...- he said flustered moving forward

Shyly he pressed his lips again to Sasuke's who took this chance to start moving his in order to make Naruto's mouth open. The blonde made a surprised sound and the raven expertly introduced his tongue in the blonde's mouth starting a little game. Moving by instinct Naruto put his arms in the back of Sasuke's neck making the kiss deeper and in turn he pulled the other boy closer by the waist.

They kissed rather heavily not wanting to let go of that awesome sensation, the feeling that somehow...they were complete. . Sasuke took his time to taste the blonde...like a sweetness but one he liked, something indescribably addictive. Naruto could feel his temperature rising a little by the contact with his friend. He moaned inside the kiss feeling a step closer from heaven.

But unfortunatley they were humans who needed to breathe and so, they parted slowly from each other but they didn't let go of the other totally (the raven still had his arms around the blonde's waist and he had his arms around the others neck too). They looked at each other. Naruto felt himself lost in Sasuke's deep onyx eyes that for once were showing emotions. Emotions that he could feel reflected too in his sapphire eyes. Excitement, happiness, a little embarrasment, confusion...

And then they realized what they've just done...

" _Omg I kissed the teme and what's more...i __**liked**_ _it"_

_" I kissed the dobe...and...and...it was awesome...could it be that i'm really in love with him?"_

They sat in uncomfortable and pensive silence for a few minutes before the Uchiha stood up and made his way towards the door

- Hey! where you going?- asked the Uzumaki not daring to look at him

Even though he didn't like the idea of going to his own house and find Itachi there ready to tease him, he couldn't gather enough courage to ask his friend if he could stay so he reluctantly answered

- Home, see you tomorrow- Sasuke stopped by the door and winked- Naruto

He blushed furiously and shut the door slipping to the floor. What was that?

1...2...3

Knowing he'd regret it later he opened the door again and shouted

- STAY!

The raven turned back and smirked

- What did you say?- he asked teasingly

- You heard me bastard, you're staying- he answered pointing inside

- Oh really?

- Yup, you didn't want to go home anyway- he said smiling slightly

- You're right for once, dobe. I don't want to go home...I want to stay with you...

**To be continued...**

**Author's notes: **hello it's me again! so, if you haven't noticed this is chapter 4 n.n seems like naru-chan and sasuke are having fun, huh? at least they should've...since writing the kiss part took me forever...i really suck at this T-T and damn, sometimes i get confused with all the "he" and "his" stuff...-- yaoi is hard work...but i LOVE it!!!

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review **

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**And Merry SASUNARU XMAS**


End file.
